Confidence
by La plume rouge
Summary: Eric et Alan entretiennent une étrange relation. Pas faite de mots, de secrets. Mais de gestes, de mains égarées. Et cela frustre énormément Eric. OS


**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Yana Toboso et à la comédie musicale Kuroshitsuji Musical II. **

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Une journée de congé ? s'exclama Ronald, un immense sourire fichés aux lèvres, observant le grand brun avec un émerveillement enfantin.

- Oui, une journée de congé, répéta William, l'air légèrement exaspéré mais gardant tout de même son impassibilité coutumière.

- Ça c'est cool ! s'écria Éric en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'au bureau d'Alan celui-ci avait relevé le nez d'un dossier et affichait un petit sourire timide.

- Bien... je vous laisse, et tâchez de profitez intelligemment de cette journée, déclara simplement l'impavide shinigami en poussant la porte du bureau commun qu'empruntaient parfois les shinigamis pour un travail nécessitant plus de mains.

- Et Grell-sempai ? demanda Ronald, l'air intrigué. Vous ne le prévenez pas ?

- Hum, je vous en laisse le soin. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que Grell Sutcliff me saute au cou, répondit froidement William. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Et il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, l'air agacé par la question qu'avait innocemment posée Ronald Knox. Alan poussa un petit soupir et reposa ses dossiers, l'air contrit, pianotant sur son bureau en bois verni d'un air indécis tandis qu'Éric haussait les épaules et observait l'attitude hésitante du petit brun un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du grand blond et il se leva pour aller poser son popotin sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, plantant son regard d'émeraude dans le sien.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas bosser ? Même pas en rêve, on sort ! fit le shinigami blond en s'étirant.

- Dehors... ? Il pleut et il fait froid.

- Et ? On va bien se couvrir et on s'abritera ! Mais on va prendre l'air, tu as une mine de... de quelqu'un qui s'enferme tout le temps ! Alors hors de question que tu restes ici, trancha Éric en prenant le bras d'Alan pour le faire se relever.

- Éric... je n'ai pas envie de-

Ledit Éric le coupa sèchement en lui répétant une nouvelle fois qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste seul dans ce bureau à remplir de la paperasse ennuyeuse et qu'il allait venir avec lui quitte à s'ennuyer, autant le faire à deux. C'est donc ainsi qu'Alan se retrouva dehors sous un porche à grelotter dans son léger manteau tandis qu'Éric tirait sur son écharpe en observant la pluie s'abattre sur les rues pavées de Londres d'un œil morne, son haleine chaude formant un filet de buée dans l'air glacé.

- J-j'ai froid, murmura Alan en claquant des dents.

- Je t'avais dit de prendre un manteau plus épais, répliqua Éric avec un sourire en coin.

- Roh, ça va ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait si frais..., grogna Alan.

Le grand blond eut un petit sourire devant la mauvaise volonté enfantine de son meilleur ami et déboutonna son manteau sombre pour en écarter un pan et attirer le petit brun à lui pour l'englober et le serrer contre lui celui-ci rougit légèrement mais se blottit néanmoins contre lui en tremblotant. Eric passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus en sentant le visage glacé et le souffle chaud de son petit brun dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Ceux-ci furent plus violents quand les lèvres d'Alan rencontrèrent la peau fragile et tendue de son cou il ne réagit pas de suite, avant de passer son écharpe autour de leurs quatre épaules et de relever le menton d'Alan, son sourire ayant disparu :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ça pendant la journée ?

- Hum... j'entendais par là pendant les heures de travail, répondit timidement Alan, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants à cause du froid.

- Je vois... môssieur veut garder sa petite distraction hebdomadaire secrète.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin... si… (il détourna les yeux) Ça ne regarde personne à part nous deux. Et puis tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien de sérieux, c'est juste... histoire de se détendre.

- Ouais... et puis ça m'entretiens.

- Hein ?

- On t'as jamais dit que faire l'amour entretenait le corps ?

Alan prit une teinte pivoine et secoua la tête d'un air outré.

- E-Eric ! C-C'est déplacé !

- Ben, ça rentre dans le sujet, non ? sourit le blond, taquin.

Le petit brun détourna la tête, l'air à la fois vexé et boudeur. Eric soupira et l'attira un peu plus à lui dans un sourire las. Il caressa doucement la joue à la peau blafarde de son amant et l'embrassa non sans une certaine tendresse. Alan y répondit avec une avidité à peine refoulée, entourant le cou de Eric de ses bras. C'était vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose, un petit plus entre eux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être amants ; disons pas seulement amants. Au fond, les deux hommes connaissaient très bien les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais la situation était déjà terriblement difficile à gérer pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils se refusaient à y ajouter une relation amoureuse ouverte. Alan connaissait ce qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il n'allait trouver que la mort au bout du chemin ; son amant tenait déjà suffisamment à lui sans qu'en plus il ne soit amoureux. Quant à Eric, il se refusait à lui déclarer ses sentiments tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à collecter toutes les âmes. Seulement lorsqu'il l'aurait sauvé ; alors il serait digne de son amour.

Leur situation était grotesque ; et même stupide. Tout en étant conscient de leur amour, ils se refusaient à l'avouer, nourrissant leurs peurs profondes.

Eric déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Alan et se redressa vivement lorsque Ronald accourut. Il filait comme une flèche sous la pluie battante, les bras levés sur sa tête en un vain rempart contre la déferlante d'eau. Il s'arrêta sous le porche aux côtés de ses deux collègues et amis, légèrement haletant. Quant aux amants, ils étaient un chouilla gênés de la présence de Ronald ; à quelques secondes près, il les aurait surpris en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

- Ah c'est mignon ! s'exclama Ronald avec un petit sourire attendri.

Eric allait protester, les joues rosies, quand Alan s'écria :

- Oh euh tu sais, j'avais froid, et puis tu connais Eric, il me prend pour un enfant..., bafouilla-t-il en se défaisant du manteau et de l'écharpe de son compagnon qu'il avait partagé jusqu'à l'arrivée du roux.

Eric se sentit légèrement idiot d'avoir cru que le rouquin avait saisi leur relation et se contenta de grogner en signe d'acquiesçement. Ronald leur lança un clin d'oeil entendu et les deux autres furent soulagés de constater qu'il croyait simplement à une amitié complice.

- Oh vous savez, ça me dérange pas ! Ça me mettrait mal de savoir que vous êtes mort de froid par ma faute, Alan-senpai ! s'exclama Ronald en se frottant la nuque, rieur.

Eric eut un étrange sourire, mi-carnassier mi-alangui, et reprit de nouveau le frêle brun contre lui, l'enroulant dans son écharpe.

- Il serait en effet fâcheux que tu ne meures de froid pendant l'un de nos rares jours de congés, ricana Eric.

- Mpf, se contenta de répondre Alan, les joues rosies par le regard amusé de Ronald.

- Ça vous dirait de venir chercher quelques humaines pour s'amuser ? leur proposa le jeune homme (quais-réincarnation de Don Juan) avec un nouveau clin d'oeil.

- Non, ça ira, répondit un peu trop sèchement Eric en serrant possessivement Alan contre lui. Ce dernier étouffa son rire sous le regard inquisiteur du roux.

- Han, OK, fit Ronald, légèrement dépité.

Il repartit donc après les avoir salué et souhaité une bonne journée et Alan se mit à rire de bon coeur en observant le dos trempé du shinigami disparaître sous les trombes d'eau. Eric lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! lui ordonna-t-il avec une évidente gêne.

- Ta réaction était si drôle ! hoqueta Alan.

Son compagnon se mura dans un mutisme rageur et le repoussa avec mauvaise humeur, le laissant grelotter. Alan fit une moue attendrissante qu'Eric fit mine d'ignorer ; en son for intérieur, il hurlait sa frustration de ne pouvoir l'embrasser à cause de son mouvement d'humeur mais d'un autre côté sa fierté et son orgueil se refusaient à lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain.

- Je crois que Ronald avait raison ! Allons chasser de la fesse de femelle ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses larges mains viriles.

- Quoi ? s'outra Alan d'une petite voix aigüe.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Eric longea le porche et s'engouffra dans la première taverne qu'il trouva - avec un certain soulagement. Il y faisait chaud et l'air était embaumé d'une agréable odeur d'alcool ; ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alan. Certes il y faisait bon, mais l'alcool ne lui plaisait pas du tout et la perspective de voir son Eric flirter encore moins. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à aborder un groupe de jeunes femmes gloussantes. A leurs habits, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à leur profession.

_Pas des prostituées, Eric..._, gémit mentalement Alan.

Et ne pouvant pas vraiment grand-chose lorsque le grand blond était lancé, il commanda un verre d'eau - ce à quoi le tavernier lui rit au nez et il demanda alors une pinte de bière, dépité. Le petit brun s'installa à une table et remonta ses lunettes en reniflant ; à moitié de tristesse et à moitié parce qu'il s'était enrhumé. Il observa d'un oeil brillant son compagnon flirter sans vergogne et finit par baisser les yeux.

Il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui se cassait quelque part en lui ; et le lointain écho de cette douleur faisait toujours déborder ses grands yeux émeraude de lourdes et chaudes larmes. Mais il se retint. Il détestait pleurer en public ; il détestait qu'on ait pité de lui. Alors il remonta simplement ses lunettes et but un peu de bierre. Sans surprise, le goût lui brûla la gorge et il grimaça. Quelle forme d'alcool que ce soit, il haïssait cela. En grande partie - il devait l'avouer - parce que cette boisson rendait Eric haïssable à ses yeux. Et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment ; être délaissé par celui qu'il aimait, par celui à qui il tenait le plus au monde, par celui qui prenait sans cesse soin de lui.

Mais peut-être...

Peut-être qu'après tout Eric cédait à ses caprises simplement parce qu'il avait connaissance de sa maladie. Simplement parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Peut-être le considérait-il comme un boulet. Qu'il se forçait toujours lorsqu'il le serrait contre lui pour le réconforter comme un gamin, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, lorsqu'il faisait des efforts...

Une larme roula sur la joue glacée d'Alan et la sensation de chaud-froid lui picota désagréablement la peau ; ausi essuya-t-il prestement cette maudite larme tout en se réprimandant intérieurement.

Il sursauta lorsqu'Eric s'assit en face de lui et Alan chercha à accrocher son regard à une tache sur la table à laquelle il était assis. Il la gratta nerveusement du bout de l'ongle, tandis qu'Eric fronçait les sourcils.

- Alan ? interrogea-t-il d'un air à la fois soupçonneux et inquiet.

- Ah, tu t'intéresses à moi, maintenant ? demanda Alan avec force ironie.

- Alan..., souffla Eric avec culpabilité.

- Quoi ? répliqua sèchement le brun en grattant plus férocement la tache.

- Alan, soupira Eric en saisissant son poignet pour l'empêcher de gratter jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Arrête, tu veux ?

- Et toi, tu vas cesser d'avoir un comportement aussi puéril ? l'apostropha le brun, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes.

- Puéril ? Depuis quand notre relation est-elle... _sérieuse_ Alan ? demanda Eric non sans une pointe de colère dans la voix. Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de voir d'autres personnes si j'en ai envie puisque ça n'est pas _sérieux_, pas vrai ?

Alan blêmit malgré lui, frappé par ses paroles blessantes. Eric se leva, raide, et sortit du pub en claquant la porte derrière lui, interrompant un instant les rumeurs des voix. Le maigre shinigami bondit à sa poursuite et resserra les pans de son manteau léger par réflexe lorsque les rafales de vent giflèrent son visage et l'inondèrent en lui amenant une giclée de pluie en plein visage.

Malgré lui, Alan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il s'empressa de longer le trottoir battu par la pluie. Grelottant, trempé, il tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger de la pluie en essuyant régulièrement ses lunettes ; il jetait des regards désespérés en tous sens, cherchant son ami et amant.

- ERIC ! hurla-t-il dans la tempête.

Mais aucune voix rauque ne lui répondit qu'il était là, qu'il regrettait de s'être emporté et par-dessus tout qu'il l'aimait. Il se maudit intérieurement de désirer un quelconque retour concernant ses sentiments. Cela ne ferait que rendre la peine d'Eric plus lourde. Mais ne gâchaient-ils pas leurs derniers instants ensemble en se frustrant l'un l'autre de ne pas pouvoir se murmurer mutuellement des mots d'amour ?

Une larme roula sur la joue déjà mouillée d'Alan et il renifla, secoué d'un lourd sanglot. Tout son être hurlait à Eric que sa présence lui était indispensable, qu'il se sentait terriblement à sa place dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se murmuraient leurs prénoms, le soir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque leurs corps ondulaient l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, que leurs gémissements se mêlaient dans l'étourdissement d'un moment d'abandon. Lorsqu'Alan le suppliait en glapissant de recommencer, de le prendre à nouveau contre lui, de l'envelopper de nouveau dans ce cocon si confortable dans lequel ils s'enfermaient chaque soir pour s'enclaver, pour oublier la réalité aussi dure qu'un cristal glacé.

- Eric..., sanglotait Alan.

Il était debout sous la pluie. Seul. Terriblement seul.

Il sursauta brutalement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, effrayé. Il n'était même pas surpris de se sentir aussi vulnérable, alors qu'il était un dieu de la mort. Sans Eric à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être un moucheron contre le monde entier.

Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Ronald, dans un état au moins aussi pitoyable que le sien. Mais au moins ne semblait-il pas pleurer, lui.

Il l'attira à l'intérieur d'un café plutôt chic et l'entraîna à une table jouxtant un feu de cheminée bienvenu. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre en s'essuyant le visage et en tentant de se réchauffer. Alan adressa un maigre sourire de remerciement à son collègue, qui lui fit un geste signifiant que ce n'était rien. Puis le shinigami malade s'abîma de nouveau dans ses réflexions, songeant à Eric qui ruminait dans son coin. Il espérait qu'il s'était mis à l'abri et qu'il n'avait pas froid.

- Alan-senpai ? demanda Ronald, l'air inquisiteur.

- Euh... oui ? répondit maladroitement son interlocuteur.

- Où est Eric-senpai ? s'enquit le rouquin, interrogateur.

- Euh, eh bien, soupira le fragile jeune homme, nous avons eu un léger différend...

- Oh ?

- Oui...

- Ah...

Ronald parut gêné et il commanda deux chocolats chauds qui ne tardèrent pas à leur être servis. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur breuvage, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bourrue se fasse entendre dans le café et qu'Alan relève vivement les yeux, la poitrine gonflée d'espoir. C'était bel et bien Eric qui se dressait dans l'entrée du café, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un des yeux. Alan se leva précipitamment et lui fit signe désespérément. Il joignait implicitement à ce geste la supplication de ne pas tourner les talons et de venir le serrer contre lui. Enfin, Eric le vit et il lui jeta un regard noir, avant de s'avancer à leur table et de se laisser choir sur une chaise à côté de Ronald, qui sembla gêné d'être avec eux dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Alan lui jeta un regard d'excuse et ouvrit la bouche pour se répandre en remords sur sa précédente attitude, mais Eric lui coupa sèchement la parole :

- Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous nous arrêtions là, tu ne crois pas, Alan ?

Le susnommé sentit comme un lourd poids dans son ventre, comme si une immonde créature s'amusait à lacérer ses entrailles et son cœur par la même occasion. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais il les refoula, répondant d'une voix faiblarde en baissant la tête :

- Peut-être, oui...

Il y eut un silence, puis Eric reprit, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée cependant :

- Je croyais que tu me supplierais, que tu tenais un peu à moi. Mais finalement, je me faisais sans doute des illusions.

- Eric ! J-je... je peux te supplier si c'est ce que tu veux..., répliqua Alan d'une voix étranglée.

- Non. Ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est que ça soit naturel pour toi de me retenir, fit simplement Eric, la voix tremblante de colère.

- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier ! Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de faire une pause, peut-être, murmura Alan, de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser, hein ! s'exclama Ronald en se levant précipitamment.

- Toi, tu restes ! s'écria Eric en le prenant vivement par le bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

- Ok, je reste..., capitula Knox en regardant le plafond d'un air très intéressé.

- C'est dommage, Alan. Je pensais que ça ferait du bien qu'on se dise enfin la vérité, qu'on arrête de se voiler la face. Mais c'est peut-être trop dur pour toi, reprit Eric d'une voix dure.

- E-Eric, je t'en prie... je donnerai tout pour toi, tu le sais bien, gémit Alan, les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Alors..., dit Eric, la voix frémissante d'angoisse, alors dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Son exigence laissa Alan pantois. Devait-il réellement faire sa déclaration ici ? Dans un café, dans une pareille ambiance et devant Ronald ? Il sentait le regard de Eric rivé sur lui, l'évaluant. Après tout, c'était sans doute le moyen de s'assurer l'amour d'Eric et sa présence à ses côtés. S'il le fallait. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit, au prix d'un effort colossal, par avouer :

- Je t'-

- Stop, l'arrêta Eric d'un sourire rayonnant.

Interloqué, Alan lui jeta un regard incompréhensif. Pour toute réponse, il saisit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui au-dehors, sous la pluie battante, après avoir claironné à l'attention de Ronald :

- Je te charge de payer la note !

Il se mit à courir sous la pluie et Alan fut contraint de le suivre, sans rien comprendre. Etait-ce un jeu ? Un jeu auquel il ne comprenait strictement rien ! Mais il valait mieux cela que rester éloigné de lui. C'était la pire des tortures pour lui.

Haletant, il suivait tant bien que mal son amant, qui avait fini par déraper devant un établissement aux airs modestes. Eric saisit la clé que lui tendait un vieil homme en veste à queue-de-pie usée, et gravit les escaliers. Essoufflé, Alan montait les marches comme il le pouvait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis enfin ils s'engouffrèrent dans une chambre de l'auberge et derrière eux, Eric verrouilla la porte.

Puis il l'enlaça et repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser longuement. Puis il se recula légèrement, leurs lèvres s'effleurant.

- Dis-le moi.

Alan rosit, avant de déglutir et de murmurer :

- Je t'aime...

- Encore.

- Je t'aime, Eric, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

Et Eric éclata d'un grand rire franc, le serrant contre lui.

- Mais... ? fit Alan, désemparé.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Alan. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne veux plus jamais séduire qui que ce soit à part toi, chuchota-t-il.

- Et moi je pourrai te reprocher de ne pas t'occuper uniquement de moi, sourit Alan contre ses lèvres.

Eric rit encore, le faisant tourner sur lui-même, avant de le ramener de nouveau contre lui. Alan ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre son torse, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Mais dis-moi, Eric... est-ce une impression ou tu avais tout manigancé dès l'instant où tu es entré dans ce café ?

Eric lui sourit d'un air joueur.

- Je n'attendais que ta confidence.

* * *

**Review ?  
**


End file.
